


爱的魔力变成猫

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: “据说唱Nyan Cat十遍会变成猫。”不知道哪儿突然出现了这种传奇般的小道消息。毕竟高中小女生们，讲出种可爱的话基本会让听到的人无意识地唇角一扬。但是是谁会拿出这种无聊的事来当打赌赌输的惩罚啊？看着大门沉稳的和红丸幸灾乐祸的双重笑容，京手里握着麦克风张不开嘴。





	爱的魔力变成猫

**Author's Note:**

> 我又开始了展示恶趣味及奇葩X癖了  
> 兽化猫耳，听trap版上头的产物，我的确是想猫耳日产出的麻吉果咩！

>>>>>>>>>  
“据说唱Nyan Cat十遍会变成猫。”  
不知道哪儿突然出现了这种传奇般的小道消息。毕竟高中小女生们，讲出种可爱的话基本会让听到的人无意识地唇角一扬。  
但是是谁会拿出这种无聊的事来当打赌赌输的惩罚啊？  
看着大门沉稳的和红丸幸灾乐祸的双重笑容，京手里握着麦克风张不开嘴。  
“所以说为什么要带你儿子来啊！”青筋暴起忍住抛远话筒的冲动，京指着好似复制大门笑容的大门儿子情绪直接失控。  
“因为是他儿子问的嘛，过来找你这个赌输的人证实一下。”红丸不断拱火，“快唱啊，满足一下孩子的好奇心。”  
“明明是那群女生瞎造谣，你这个小孩子也信。”还让我来亲身尝试，这养的到底是咋样的熊孩子。  
大门的儿子喝了一口饮料，爽朗地露出了缺颗门牙：“据说是真的呢，有的人试了真的变了……”  
“扯淡，今天就给你走近科学。”

 

“咳咳……咳咳咳咳！……咳咳……”  
“果然小道消息不可靠啊！”  
要不是大门护在自己儿子面前京都要上去拎这孩子耳朵了：“……我，咳咳……都唱的咳嗽成这样了个屁孩子不关心一下？”  
“每次看你参加KOF的时候也没有这么需要别人关心啊。”  
“……”京揉了揉咳得发紧的喉咙朝天翻了个白眼转身就走。  
红丸冲他背影喊道：“你不需要我们关心一下你送你回家？”

“边呆着去！”远方唱山歌般喊话回来，不过倒能听出来嗓子哑了。

 

“……？”  
路边倒着一个人，在黑夜里看不清面容。  
哪来的醉鬼，本打算保持冷漠从这人身上跨过去直接回家，没想到被对方抓住了脚腕。  
“……喵？”

 

“你！翻垃圾桶了臭成这样不洗澡？！”  
“喵——！！”  
浴室一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
“你不是人啊？！你给老子说人话！”  
“哼。”  
“……竟然敢哼？！要不是今天老子捡你回来就看你被抓去研究还是曝尸荒野吧！”  
被揉搓着脑袋嘴里讲着猫语的草薙京一脸不耐地趴在浴缸边上，变尖变长的指甲有一搭没一搭地挠着浴缸边沿。  
而旁边手臂被挠了好几道，又劳心劳力给这只不知所谓的家伙洗头发的正是缘分点满的宿敌八神庵，如果不是被扯着脚腕拖着走到心力交瘁了谁会带着神经了的还不知道是人是猫的家伙回家啊。  
虽然内心吐槽自己还是认命的对京道：“过来冲头发。”  
“……”  
“……叫你过来听没听到！”  
“RUA！”  
“你到底是什么东西啊！”

 

看着懒散披着自己衬衣的京趴在沙发边上无聊地拨弄旁边的台灯灯绳，庵撇撇嘴低头看了自己被挠的惨不忍睹的小臂。啧，也不知道会不会得狂犬病。  
“喂，”他走过去居高临下道，“你怎么变成这样了？”手指指着京不知道何时长出来耷拉着的猫耳。  
“喵？只是跟别人打赌赌输了唱了十遍Nyan cat喵。”京单手拿着庵端来给他的热牛奶嚣张地倚在沙发扶手边，虽然赌输了听起来没有什么好嚣张的。  
“哈？你会说人话刚刚怎么不说，还以为你这个万年留级生不忍直视自己的脑子和悲惨的成绩单放弃做人了。”  
“哼喵，性格阴晴不定喜怒无常不定时暴走的手下败将还挺有话说喵？”  
“……”  
“戳到痛处了喵？”京愣是厚脸皮的无视了庵的话，得意洋洋地舔了舔手背上不小心溅到的牛奶渍。  
“喂。”  
“干嘛喵。”  
“你把我现在的说的句子重复一遍：在斜面七十七度的排列一边哭泣一边眺望七台摩托车毫无难度地排列着发出嘶叫。”  
“……？在喵面喵十喵度的喵列喵边喵泣喵边喵眺喵台喵喵车喵无喵度地喵列着喵出喵叫？”这家伙抓了抓耳朵，疑惑地抬眼看着庵，“你脑子有问题喵？”  
要死了。  
这个画面太有意思了。  
捂着脸不让自己爆笑出声的庵想到：啊果然，本来脑子就不好变成猫了以后脑回路就更加简单化了吗？说起来刚才那段对自己的反击怕不是潜意识对他的评价吧。  
就是这样才更可恶啊喂。

思考着怎么对付着只喵京的庵无意识地坐到京旁边，一边思考一边把手搭在京的头上开始挠痒。凭着撸猫多年的技巧，等他回过神来，应该是感觉到一个毛茸茸隔着裤子在他腿根上蹭来蹭去的脑袋的时候，作为一个健康男青年，自然是被强迫拉回思绪。  
京的毛茸茸的黑尾巴不知道什么时候环上了庵的腰，尾巴尖在庵的腰侧舒适地晃动，而对于庵抚背动作戛然而止便不满地抬头瞪视他，金色的瞳孔迎着日光灯变成了针尖状；半披着的白衬衣敞开一半，另一半压在身子底下，按在庵膝盖上的手被袖子包裹起来只露出来尖尖的指甲。  
“你是不是发烧了？”  
“喵？没感觉啊？”  
难道变成了猫以后连体温也会改变？  
“我给你测下体温。”  
“不用了喵，又没什么……你想把这体温计往哪里放喵？！”  
“我看兽医都是这么测的。”  
“滚啊喵！！我是人喵！！！”

 

一人一半人半猫在房间架着胳膊僵持着。  
“你就普通的放在我嘴里就可以了喵！”  
“你现在牙齿这么尖咬碎了喝水银啊？！……你还敢挠我脸？！”  
“你给我拿开喵！就没有不是水银的体温计吗喵？！”  
“不好意思贫困人口家里只有传统水银体温计……”庵一把推开京用惯性把他甩到墙边掐住后脖颈按到床上，“没发烧自然放了你，大少爷还挺难伺候。”  
没想到拎后脖颈这么好使，京趴在床上颤抖着捂住脸，撅着穿着内裤的屁股用尾巴保护最后一丝防线。

 

 

 

【是NEKOPARA（？】  
庵保持掐着他脖子的姿势把体温计放到床头柜上。  
某位智力被兽化的年轻人听到动静扭过脖子看到即将成为凶器的体温计已经收鞘，虽然仍未解除警报从两只爪子的缝隙之间瞪人，但放松下来的小尾巴开始在身后开心的晃动起来。  
然后听到了什么不太对劲的声音。  
“咔。”  
这声音天天都能听到啊！不是腰带解开的声音吗！  
由于注意力在自己腰带上手无意识放松的庵只感觉脸上被抽了下后，这只炸毛猫从床上一蹬跑了出去，看这矫健的身姿与其说是猫化倒不如说是个小黑豹子窜出去了。  
接着从洗手间附近传来暴躁甚于凄厉的猫叫声，庵不紧不慢地倚在门边看到京卡在了洗手间和房间走廊的墙上了。  
庵双手环胸先探头看了眼洗手间里的小臂和半截屁股，接着到走廊站在京面前居高临下问道：“你是怎么做到的。”  
卡在墙里出不来的京摆动肩膀拼命挣扎：“为什么你家会有个洞啊喵！”  
“年久失修？我倒想问你为什么想往这里钻。”还真把自己当猫了啊？  
京撇过脸“切”了一声，显然是不想讨论自己失败的原因。低头做了半天心理建设，张嘴却还是大爷口气：“拉我出来喵。”尾缀语气也无法减弱的那种。  
“哦？你这是求人态度吗？”  
瞬间炸毛。  
“不用你老子把墙锤烂了就能出来了喵！”  
嚷罢就一心一意开始想办法锤墙，小臂被墙梏桎只有手指能稍微能碰到墙面，在挣扎的期间没有发现房间主人默默绕到了后面。

哦？原来就是这玩意儿抽我的脸啊。  
庵一把抓住烦躁正甩个不停的尾巴，果然看到抓挠墙壁的双手稍稍停滞。  
修长的手指带着常年撩拨琴弦的老茧抚上了因为支棱着的尾巴无法提好内裤的肌肉紧致的臀部，从四角裤的下端缝隙一寸一寸的伸了进去。显然被撩拨的对于这种轻柔暧昧的抚弄相当不满意，使劲晃动着屁股想从后边把人撞飞接着揍他一顿潇洒离开。  
现实和梦想总是有差距，在从洞里挣脱出来前，内裤已经被扒挂在了腿弯处，极大地限制京踹人的动作。双手使劲向后伸试图从庵身上抓下来几两肉，而站在他双腿之间的庵在此刻已经掰开他的臀瓣，看到在穴口后长出尾巴的地方只觉得神奇。伸手捋了两把京半硬的性器……怎么说呢，连倒刺都有设备真够齐全的。  
“你乱摸什么喵！”声音突然被在穴口手指抽插扩张的作恶哽在喉咙中，京双手按着墙壁唯一能反抗的就只有虚张声势地伸长指甲和扭腰阻碍庵用性器摩擦他臀部缝隙的动作，却不想这种扭腰在某种意义上可以说是明示的邀请。  
感觉到身体被一寸寸侵占，京绷紧身体，咬牙压抑着逐渐紊乱的呼吸。感觉到进入越发不顺利的庵伸手打了一下他的屁股，在京惊疑的瞬间一插到底。  
没有想到庵直接插的这么深的地方，京全身颤抖，双手攥紧的同时喉头哽咽的了声，双瞳在身体刺激和不可思议之中放大。  
“你给我轻点喵——”没想到埋怨了一句后抽插变得更为激烈，身体强健挡不住姿势的体力消耗。在双眸朦胧眼尾泛红中京渐渐从调节鼻息转为不得已的口呼，合不拢的嘴从唇角淌下涎水，却不知道自己身后双腿间同样被干出来的汁水撒了一地，没有滴落的体液挂在带着倒刺的肉棒上晃晃悠悠，也分不清是来自前端还是肉穴。  
用来抓着京双腕的手腾出来揉搓竖起尾巴的根部，另一只围绕小穴磨蹭刺激收缩，看着身下的人痉挛般手攥紧又松开，扭动着腰不知道自己该如何是好，面对如此风景不禁舔了舔嘴唇。  
肚子里又涨又痛的不适转化成一种快感，在肉棒进出的过程中热量蔓延到全身产生了自己好像发烧了的错觉。在积累到顶端的那刻，身体猛然痉挛，在自己看不到的地方也搞不清楚自己是射了还是尿了，双手和身体在绷紧后随即无力地放松下来，肌肉不自觉的抽动了几下。身后操弄他的人见此俯下身舔了口他塌下腰更加明显的腰窝，抬起他的一条腿，从侧面更深的侵入。  
刚刚高潮的身体微微颤抖，哆嗦的指尖试图握住庵扣在他劲腰窄胯上的手。  
“……是这里？”庵握紧抬着他腿的手冲着那个位置使劲撞了几次。  
隔壁的声音已经哆嗦的带着哭腔：“是不是干你屁事喵……你给老子快点出去……喵！”  
“你搞不清楚自己的处境吗京，这当然是干你屁事了。”  
“猥琐喵！下……啊……流呃！呜……”已经不打算给这家伙说话的精力了。  
这个姿势保持到京卡在墙里的上半身和下半身麻木到快没有知觉的时候，只能感觉到自己腰往前顶起又射出一些，如过电般的快感刺激着甬道持续收缩，被肉壁裹住的胀大凶器不断耸动，直到有股粘稠的液体冲了进来。与身后肌肤相贴灼烧的时候，也分不清谁的体温更高一些。  
庵拔出来后低头欣赏了几秒京双腿半跪在他身前耷拉着双手，穴口被欺负的红肿不堪仍在吞吐着自己射出的浊液，身上和身下的地板上除了汗水和体液混合溅了一地的狼狈模样后，抓着京的手腕从洞里把他拔了出来抱在怀里，在过程中难免出现再次擦枪走火的情况。  
“……给我洗洗，困了喵……”垂着毛茸茸的黑耳朵大少爷被奇怪的咒语和不知所措的流浪，及突如其来的性事折腾到已经忘记自己的处境，迷迷糊糊地扯着哑了的嗓子讲了句话后卧在抱着他的人的怀里蹭了蹭，呼吸渐渐平稳——睡着了。  
发现了穴口溢出还在不断滴落拍打着地面的精液，庵把他抱进浴缸后边帮他清理边想着下回都让他喝掉喝不下的从嘴边滑落干涸的浊白色痕迹的样子是不是比现在更好看。

清理结束后天已经蒙蒙亮了，把这只人拎到床上后再睡醒已经是第二天午后十分。  
自然身边的早就跑没影了。掀开被子一看床上还有不少掉落的黑色猫毛，要不是猫毛提醒自己庵还以为昨天晚上发生了什么奇妙的吸精事件了。  
打算醒盹喝杯咖啡，看到昨天给京倒牛奶的马克杯下面压了一张A4纸，上面用黑笔泄恨般写了一排大字。  
“虐待动物！动物保护协会提出抗议！”

自己承认自己是动物还行。  
庵拿着空空如也的马克杯照着边缘抿了一口，来日方长着呢。

“听说唱Sweet Devil十遍……”  
“大门管管你孩子让他起开！老子不赌了！”

“雅典娜，你的魔法好神奇啊！我唱了十遍真的变成猫然后我告诉包包他们了！”  
“……诶？”  
【END】

 

【END……？】  
“我是魅魔要来吸你的精气哦八神。”  
“……？！”


End file.
